The invention is based on a fuel injection valve for an internal injection engine.
A fuel injection valve has already been proposed in which the fuel which is to be injected is injected downstream of a valve seat into a guide conduit via a preparation bore. A small portion of the fuel quantity emerging from the preparation bore spreads out at a relatively wide angle from the main injection stream and reaches the wall of the guide conduit; there, forming relatively small droplets, it flows downward and thus drips or flows into the intake tube of internal combustion engines drop by drop. The result is a nonuniform fuel supply, causing rough engine operation.